


Утешение

by WTFSlash2020



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, EXCEPT IT TOTALLY IS ABOUT ROMANCE, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Top John, YOU SCHMOOPY ASSHOLES
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Романтика – это игры для мальчишек, которые давно уже мертвы внутри них. Между ними никогда и не было романтики.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 11





	Утешение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336234) by [The Mighty Porthos (Porthos4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porthos4ever/pseuds/The%20Mighty%20Porthos). 



> Да конечно же там сплошная романтика!

Романтика – это игры для мальчишек, которые давно уже мертвы внутри них.  
Между ними никогда и не было романтики.

Когда Джон впервые прикасается к нему, Гарольд не удивлен – они оба слишком наблюдательны, чтобы не заметить взаимного притяжения, и знакомы достаточно давно, чтобы позволить этому случиться. Он рад, что Джон сделал первый шаг. Он и так просил его слишком о многом, и сейчас не был уверен, сможет ли попросить еще и об этом. Как и не был уверен, будет это согласием из чувства долга или искренним влечением.

Поэтому он испытывает облегчение, когда Джон начинает действовать сам. Гарольд прикрывает глаза, ощущая, как руки Джона обхватывают его плечи. За окном дождь и холод. От Джона пахнет шерстью, туманом и – едва слышно – порохом, и этот запах и сильное тело рядом посылают волну возбуждения вдоль спины.

Он знает, что Джон ждет от него второго шага так же сильно, как он сам ждал, что тот сделает первый, поэтому он тоже касается его, старается расслабиться, не обращая внимания на бешено бьющееся сердце, и поднимает взгляд. Гарольд позволяет себе мазнуть губами по подбородку Джона – жесткому, щетинистому и теплому. Рука Джона гладит его по щеке и с мягкой настойчивостью притягивает ближе. Поцелуй выходит нежным, медленным, полным желания, но Гарольд чувствует в нем обещание, от которого слабеют колени. Он хочет всего этого, целиком и полностью.

Он вдруг вспоминает о Грейс и чувствует болезненный укол вины. Разве он может так поступать, пока она жива и невредима? Внезапно накатившая смесь пустоты и желания становится невыносима. Он долго не был так близок хоть с кем-то…

– Шшш… - шепчет Джон, будто его мысли стали криком в окружающей их тишине. Джон мягко целует Гарольда в висок, прямо под дужкой очков. – Все хорошо.

Гарольд выдыхает и снова тянется своими губами к его. Ничего не хорошо. И уже никогда не будет. Сколько ни сиди на холоде и ни смотри на нее, пытаясь слиться с безликой толпой. Но он чувствует боль потери, видит ее отражение в глазах Джона и говорит себе, что это нормально – чувствовать все это. Его должна утешать мысль о том, что Грейс, по крайней мере, жива. Но не утешает. Потому что Джессика – его ошибка.

– Прости, – просит он в приступе раскаяния. Он этого не заслуживает. – Джон, я…

– Не надо, – его голос еле слышен. – Просто давай поедем ко мне. Не думай об этом. Хотя бы несколько часов.

Не думай об этом. Когда-то ему показалось, что он может примерить новую личину, как новую шляпу. А теперь есть все это – машина, номера, отчаяние и их жалкие потуги обмануть смерть. Но может быть, всего на несколько часов… рядом с единственным человеком, которому он может по-настоящему доверять…  
Гарольд выбрасывает все из головы и Джон, как всегда, следует за ним.

~~~

Джон, кажется, безошибочно угадывает, когда это нужно ему больше всего. Когда заедает рутина или боль поражения, становится невозможно вынести в одиночку. Когда воспоминания о прошлом настигают его, давят, не дают сделать и шагу. Гарольд доверяет его интуиции намного больше, чем когда-либо сможет признать.

– Давай поедем ко мне, – голос Джона тихий, мягкий и теплый. Сегодня хороший день. Они победили, и не важно, что пришлось сделать для этого. Победа никогда не становится для них поводом для праздника, ведь номера все равно продолжат появляться. Но победа дарит чувство облегчения. И сегодня словам Джона вторят крохотные морщинки в уголках глаз. – Или, может, поедем к тебе?

Гарольд не может сдержать усмешки.

– Я очень скрытный человек, мистер Риз.

– Разумеется, – отзывается Джон с улыбкой в голосе. Он продолжает улыбаться, когда целует его, когда обхватывает Гарольда за талию, поддерживая, совсем чуть-чуть, на спуске с лестницы. Вне библиотеки они так не делают, разумеется, но это не мешает Гарольду наслаждаться мгновениями, когда сила Джона вливает в него уверенность.

Добавляет уверенности и то, что квартира Джона ему знакома. Она полна вещей, которые он сам выбирал, думая о нем. На самом деле ему нравится здесь больше, чем в любом из его собственных обиталищ: небольшие, скрытые от любопытных глаз дома, которые он постоянно меняет, и где спит один, как птица в клетке, - комфортной, но вынужденно аскетичной.

Здесь безопасно. Это чувствуется, даже несмотря на огромные окна, тускло мерцающие за занавесками и выставляющие их напоказ перед всем городом. Здесь безопасно потому, что Джон следит за каждым дюймом. Его решительность и яростная потребность защищать дарит куда больше спокойствия, чем целый арсенал, который, – Гарольд уверен, – Джон хранит в шкафу. С каждым его визитом это место становится все знакомее и комфортнее для Гарольда. Если Джон и понимает это, то никогда не показывает, хотя всегда рад принимать его у себя. И если он и подозревает, что Гарольд, покупая эту квартиру, втайне надеялся, что иногда, по случаю, они смогут делить ее, то никогда не просит подтвердить это вслух.  
Здесь он чувствует себя дома.

– Вина? – предлагает Джон, закрывая дверь на замок и на цепочку. Сегодня он спрашивает не всерьез. Он знает, чего они оба хотят, поэтому, когда Финч качает головой и снова поворачивается к нему, принимает безмолвное приглашение и утягивает его в новый поцелуй.

Это не романтика. Это все не про них. Но взаимопонимание, достигнутое не за один день, подсказывает им обоим не торопиться. И Гарольд ценит ее – эту возможность забыться и не думать ни о чем, пока Джон целует его. Джон целует так же, как он делает все остальное – вдумчиво, умело и самую малость непредсказуемо. Целует так сосредоточенно, что Гарольд полностью подчиняется. Он с облегчением растворяется в обжигающих поцелуях Джона, обнимает его за плечи и чувствует, как учащается пульс – это не тревога или страх, а возбуждение. Вся сила Джона, его поддержка сейчас принадлежат ему. Теплые руки пробираются под жилет Гарольда и ложатся на поясницу.

Джон раздевает их обоих, будто исполняет какой-то ритуал: сначала – собственные пиджак и рубашка, и Гарольд думает, что возможность прикасаться к Джону, прослеживать кончиками пальцев росчерки старых и еще свежих шрамов, ощущать, как под кожей перекатываются тугие мышцы, - одновременно возбуждает и успокаивает. Джон ловко развязывает его галстук, и не важно, насколько сложен был узел, осыпает мелкими поцелуями кожу, расправляясь с пуговицами пиджака, жилета, рубашки. Наконец, под аккомпанемент все более требовательных поцелуев и тихих стонов наслаждения, которые Джон извлекает из него, скользя пальцами по коже, все слои сняты.

Гарольд знает: он не красавец, и никогда им не был, – и рациональная часть его твердит, что он должен чувствовать себя ущербным в сравнении с сильным и красивым телом Джона. Но вместо этого он чувствует защищенность, восхищение и заботу. Быть в центре внимания Джона Риза оказывается невероятно возбуждающим опытом, и к тому времени, как пальцы Джона разделываются с пряжкой его ремня, член Гарольда уже твердый. Сложенной ладонью Джон проводит вдоль него прямо через слой шерстяной ткани брюк – меринос, Extra Ultrafine, – а, значит, нельзя, хоть Гарольду и очень хочется, испортить их, продолжая толкаться в ладонь Джона, как пубертатный подросток. Джон улыбается, когда его движения становятся причиной задушенных стонов.

– Мистер Риз… – Гарольд кусает губы, впиваясь пальцами в его плечи.

– Разве нам не пора уже звать друг друга по имени, Гарольд? – шепотом в самое ухо дразнит Джон, прикусывая мочку.

Это привычка, от которой непросто избавиться, даже когда их отношения сильно изменились. Даже когда его мозг затуманен желанием. Но игривое настроение Джона придает ему смелости. Гарольд откидывается назад, скользя пальцами по шее Джона, зарываясь ими в посеребренные на висках волосы. На лице Джона – нежность, а под ней – то, что на мгновение лишает его дара речи. Он хочет сказать ему: «Ты красивый. Потрясающе. Невероятно», а вместо этого бормочет: «Джон, пожалуйста, пойдем в постель».

Здесь Джон тоже предельно аккуратен с ним – необходимость, порожденная ограничениями искалеченного тела. Но он странным образом не чувствует себя ограниченным. Руки Джона несут наслаждение, исследуя его, губы – обжигают кожу, когда он целует его грудь. И от тихих, жалобных стонов, которые Джон извлекает из Гарольда, поцелуи становятся только горячее и требовательнее. Тем контрастнее ощущение, когда Джон дразняще проводит носом по члену, целуя и облизывая, поднимается до самой головки, осторожно поглаживает скользкими пальцами.

Джон посасывает его член, проходясь языком по натянутой коже, проникает пальцами внутрь, и под веками Гарольда вспыхивают звезды, все ярче и ярче. Это прекрасно до боли. В плохие дни, когда приходится идти на крайние меры, когда Гарольд без сил, когда больно и беспросветно, Джон утешает его так – дает возможность расслабиться, забывая о собственном удовольствии. Но сегодня хороший день, и Гарольд, задыхаясь от наслаждения и едва не выгибаясь, умоляет о большем.

– Джон… о, боже… пожалуйста…

Джон держит нужные вещи под рукой. Например, клиновидную подушку из «умной» пены, которая совершенно определенно не шла в комплекте с квартирой, и которую Джон подсовывает под бедра Гарольда. Заботливо устраивая его поудобнее, Джон тяжело дышит, рассеянно оставляя на коже поцелуи. Он почти прижимает его ноги к груди, уменьшая нагрузку на поясницу, и улыбается Гарольду своей мягкой и доброй улыбкой, и склоняется за поцелуем, толкаясь в него.

Острое, болезненное удовольствие заставляет дыхание сбиваться, а пальцы – сильнее стискивать кожу на спине Джона.

– Ох, да…

В жизни Гарольда мало людей, с которыми он был близок. Еще меньше – мужчин. Непрошенные воспоминания о Нейтане назойливо вспыхивают в его голове: они были вместе в MIT, и несколько раз – позже. Боль от его потери еще сильна, и Гарольд пытается отвлечься от нее и сосредоточиться на том, что здесь и сейчас.

Должно быть, почувствовав напряжение, Джон останавливается и отстраняется, чтобы видеть его лицо.

– Все хорошо? – Он реагирует так чутко и искренне, что улыбка Гарольда почти не выглядит натянутой.

– Прости. Все в порядке.

– Если спина…

– Все хорошо. – повторяет Гарольд, обхватывая ладонями его лицо, и целует. Его слова переходят в стон, когда Джон снова начинает двигаться в нем – горячо, твердо, идеально. – Мне так хорошо, Джон.

Джон удовлетворенно вздыхает и продолжает двигаться. Они находят свой ритм – медленные, глубокие толчки. Их тела соединяются чувственно и неторопливо. Гарольд никогда не пытался эгоистично наслаждаться этим единолично, требовать особого отношения – это не для них. Но ему дороги эти минуты, полные заботы и внимания. Он вплетает пальцы в волосы Джона, заставляя того задыхаться от страсти, сквозь голодные, собственнические поцелуи.

Под натиском волн удовольствия он едва способен думать. Джон вбивается в него с точностью, в которой безошибочно угадывается опыт. Каждое движение – экстаз. Он беспомощно стонет в губы Джона, пока все тело звенит в предвкушении. Джон обхватывает член Гарольда рукой, прижимая к собственному животу, и с каждым толчком теперь тот трется всей длиной о его ладонь. Джон закрывает глаза и толкается сильнее, ощущения становятся слишком интенсивными, но все еще недостаточными, и Гарольд горит как в лихорадке. Ему нужен якорь, и он вцепляется Джону в волосы. В ответ тот прижимается губами к его запястью, скользит ими по коже.

– Гарольд… черт… – его голос грубый и беспомощный одновременно.

Видеть, как Джон отчаянно пытается контролировать себя, как конвульсивно дергаются его бедра, почему-то оказывается неожиданно приятным, и эта церебральная стимуляция оказывается последней каплей, которая и толкает его за край. Он открыт, он захлебывается вдохами, его тело прошивает судорогой наслаждения, и последние рваные толчки Джона в нем только усиливают ее. Это почти боль, она яркая, горячая, безупречная, и она смывает без остатка все разочарования, всю застарелую боль. Все, кроме Джона.

Джон покидает его тело, пока удовольствие не превратилось в пытку. Едва дыша, он прижимается к нему дрожащими губами, натянутой тетивой вибрирует в его объятиях. Ему нужно – и Гарольд тянется рукой между их телами, обхватывает член, стягивая презерватив, и ощущает в руке гладкость кожи Джона. Джон торопливо подается вперед и несколько раз отчаянно толкается в его кулак. Гарольд чувствует, как член пульсирует в руке, когда Джон, наконец, кончает, и стонет сам, не в силах вынести остроты ощущений от содрогающегося в его руках Джона.

Джон рычит в поцелуй – глухо, освобожденно. Он едва не падает на него, и Гарольд видит, как дрожат руки, силясь удержать тело в воздухе. Поэтому он настойчиво тянет Джона вниз, укладывая на себя, пока тот, наконец, не оказывается распластан на нем всем весом, утыкаясь носом в шею Гарольда. Джон медленно приходит в себя, опаляя его кожу тяжелым жарким дыханием. На долгий миг Гарольд прикрывает глаза, наслаждаясь пустотой в голове и свободой от всего, кроме этого блаженного момента, кроме тяжести тела Джона на нем.  
Джон лениво целует его за ухом и приподнимается на локтях, заглядывая Гарольду в глаза.

– Ты в порядке? – спрашивает он, улыбаясь мягко и спокойно.

– Конечно. – Гарольд улыбается в ответ, обхватывая ладонями лицо Джона. Его пальцы очерчивают мужественное лицо перед собой, а мозг одурманен дофамином, окситоцином и прочими восхитительными посткоитальными наркотиками.

– Ты совершенство, – шепчет он. Джон усмехается. Он все еще не может перестать улыбаться, когда Гарольд нежно целует его.

– Ты тоже, – бормочет Джон, и Гарольд, ослепленный моментом, разрешает себе поверить в это.

Этого недостаточно, чтобы заставить боль исчезнуть навсегда. Он видел и терял слишком многое. И Джон знает об этом не хуже него.

Но он находит утешение в таких мимолетных ярких моментах. Для жизни, которую они ведут, – это большое дело.

И этого достаточно, чтобы продолжать.


End file.
